Death Angel
by TronaRi05
Summary: Izaya is ambushed and put on the brink of death, will he live?


His breathing came in short painful gasps. His vision was hazy and he couldn't think straight. It was cold and when he moved, pain shot up his legs and was forced to stay where he was.

_Shit…really, now, was it necessary to take revenge on _me_ though I only gave the information away?_ he thought, resting his right arm on the wound on his chest. His hand fell back down with a light thud and Izaya flinched. _It's a miracle I was able to get away before I bled to death_.

Izaya glanced out of the alleyway he was currently resting in. The busy streets was completely able to ignore the information broker who sat in the shadows of a building.

_Well, that's good_, Izaya thought, _My finally resting place will be here where no one will disturb me. _

Izaya concentrated what was left of his will power to keep from passing out. As much as he pretended not to care, the thought of death scared him. For years, Izaya had pushed the thought aside of how he'd die. With all the enemies he made on a daily basis, he excepted them to try and assassinate him at one point or another. He hadn't thought they'd do it out in the open. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. Who wouldn't realize someone had been following them for a few feet with a gun concealed in their coat?

Izaya struggled to sit up. He was sure that he had been deafened in his left ear from the sound of the gun shooting extremely close to him. His right ear was working perfectly fine though, so when he approached, Izaya knew he was coming.

Shizuo Heiwajima squatted down in front of Izaya, cigarette in mouth as always, and blew a puff in the info broker's face.

"What's up with you?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya let out a weak laugh, immediately regretting it as the icy cold pain stabbed his side and crawled up to completely different wound on his arm. He just smiled a pathetic smile, "What's up with me? I got shot."

Shizuo's face fell, then he smirked, "You're joking right?"

Izaya gestured to the blood that stained his pants and his arm, then to his chest and said, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"You have something planned in your head," Shizuo concluded.

"Excuse me?" Izaya said, chuckling.

"You always have something planned in your head or you wouldn't have gotten ambushed so easily," Shizuo said.

Behind the black glasses, Izaya could see the slight vulnerability. Was he afraid of losing me? Izaya thought, the pushed the thought away. He wasn't afraid of losing him. Probably confused as to why he had let himself get shot.

"I don't," Izaya said, shifting slightly and having the his vision tinted with black of the sudden movement. He blinked hard a couple times, but the image that returned was hazier. "Can you leave?"

"Why?" Shizuo asked, standing up and squashing his cigarette.

"Maybe if you do, I could die in peace," Izaya said.

Shizuo, instead of following Izaya's request, sat back down and rested his chin on his hand, staring at Izaya.

Izaya turned his head away to look at the city lights. He smiled, he did have a thought, not exactly a scheme.

After every Shizuo had been through, he had finally become human. He had the support of his friends, his family, and he was respected if not feared. Izaya envied that. He wanted to see Shizuo's world crumble down. He could do that if Shizuo was truly heartless enough to walk and let Izaya die. He would then be the monster that Izaya knew and was amused to oblige with endless chasing entertainment.

"I can't do this," Shizuo's voice suddenly cut through Izaya's edge of consciousness.

Izaya swallowed slowly and turned wearily to look at Shizuo, by no he felt cold and tired. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget about his life. Possibly live a better one if he ever did wake up, but all he could think about at that moment was sleep.

"Then leave," Izaya said, his voice barely above a whisper now.

Darkness seeped in through the edges of Izaya's vision and with the little strength he had left, he tried to listen to what Shizuo was saying.

"I can't watch you die after all."

Shizuo watched as Izaya's head slumped forward. He shook his enemy lightly, urging him not to sleep. The only assurance that made Shizuo want to continue were Izaya's mumbled replies.

"Okay, we're definitely taking you to Shinra," Shizuo mumbled, hoisting the near lifeless body on his back and carrying him to the underground doctor's apartment.


End file.
